


20. Dancing 跳舞

by tienian



Series: 多CP短篇集 — OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: ＊現代AU＊羅威娜的棕色大眼似乎也在打量他，她抬了抬眉，可是薩拉札猜不出她的眼神究竟是邀請還是挑釁。或許兩者都是。而薩拉札從不拒絕挑戰。





	20. Dancing 跳舞

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [21\. Cooking/ Baking 下廚/ 烘培](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062279) by [tienian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian). 
  * Inspired by [11\. Wearing kigurumis 穿玩偶裝](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061631) by [tienian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian). 

> 跟OTP第11篇還有第21篇一樣，這一篇寫的是現代AU的創辦人，以時間線來說，這篇是最早的，接下來是21的高錐客X海加，最後才是11的高錐客X海倫娜。

薩拉札人生中最漫長的一週是在大太陽下結束的。

夏季時，蘇格蘭的日落總是來得特別晚。雖已是晚上九點，可是太陽拖著腳步，遲遲不肯離開，就連戴著墨鏡的薩拉札都能感受到陽光的威力。不過墨鏡黯淡了陽光，卻掩蓋不了孩子們眼中的光芒。他們不畏烈日，一個個乖巧地坐在草地上，專心聆聽高錐客的演講。

高錐客將這七天的時光濃縮，化成如水波般溫柔的文字。他的演說彷彿是一艘船，帶著孩子們順著溪流而下，再次經歷了營隊的點點滴滴——他們曾跟著高錐客去洞穴裡冒險，還和海加一起烤餅乾。晚上，他們藉著星子的光芒聽羅威娜說起凱爾特的歷史。而即使學生們總體來說不若薩拉札想得那樣具有收藏精神，他們在參與考古課時依然展現了出乎他意料之外的熱情。

溪流再怎麼長，終會回到大海。當高錐客的演說無可避免地來到尾聲時，太陽依舊刺眼，在逆光中，薩拉札看不清高錐客的表清，可他粗獷的嗓音罕見地摻雜上了一絲感性。

「謝謝各位參與霍格華茲暑期營隊，希望這七天的時光能成為各位美好的回憶。」高錐客顫抖地吸了口氣，說出下一句話時多了點平時的亢奮。「結尾晚會即將開始，讓我們把握最後的時光，盡情玩樂！」

_**真的要結束了。**_薩拉札忽然意識到，他們明天就要帶孩子們離開高地，回到愛丁堡的喧囂之中。傷感或許會傳染，薩拉札感覺自己似乎被好友的情緒所影響，可惜他心裡那怪異的感覺還來不及發酵，高錐客便一手撫上音響，準備播放晚會的第一首歌。

**嘰——**

長而尖銳的聲音刮著薩拉札的耳膜，他狠狠瞪了高錐客一眼，不過好友根本沒注意到。高錐客忙著找音響的按鈕，在音響上東摸西摸，著急的樣子惹得學生們咯咯笑著，方才好不容易醞釀出的感傷氛圍蕩然無存。最後，高錐客終於找到了對的開關，可當他按下去之後，從音箱衝出來的音符卻不是他們之前討論過的歌曲。

他們本來選了一首惆悵、優柔的蘇格蘭民謠，好讓學員們感受離別的氣氛，但高錐客在一急之下，居然放錯了專輯，播出時下流行的迪斯可舞曲。厚重的節奏與激昂的旋律引起學員們歡呼，一旁見情況不對勁的羅威娜趕緊衝上播音台，可是學生們已經開始跳舞了。有幾位學員拉著高錐客到草地上，隨著節奏蹦蹦跳跳。高錐客無奈地朝羅威娜揮手，任憑幾名學生抓著他的手，跳著跳著還會將孩子抱起來轉圈。

過沒多久海加也加入了，她脫去鞋子，牽起幾位尚在猶豫的孩子進到由青草鋪成的舞池內，鼓勵他們跟節奏一起擺動。不用幾秒鐘的時間，草地上就充滿著歡笑聲與尖叫聲。薩拉札看見羅威娜遲疑了一下，最終沒按下暫停鍵。她細長的手指仔細地調整音量，安排後面的曲目，好讓歡樂的舞曲一首接著一首播放。

「喂，薩拉札、羅威娜，別呆站在那了，快點來跳！」高錐客的吆喝聲壓過樂曲，從一旁傳來，伴隨著海加的附和。薩拉札這才發現全部人都在草地中央跳著舞，只有羅威娜和他還站在外圍。

他看向羅威娜，好奇她會如何反應。在他印象中，羅威娜聽的音樂都不是這種調性的。羅威娜的棕色大眼似乎也在打量他，她抬了抬眉，可是薩拉札猜不出她的眼神究竟是邀請還是挑釁。

或許兩者都是。

而薩拉札從不拒絕挑戰。

他大步走向播音台，在羅威娜面前停下腳步，伸出手將手掌朝上。

站在音響旁邊，他覺得自己的心跳彷彿被樂曲的節奏帶走，激烈地在胸腔裡跳動。羅威娜偏著頭，遲疑了一秒，但還是握住薩拉札的手，在他的帶領下走到舞池邊緣。

舞曲的鼓聲持續敲打著薩拉札的心臟，可是他沒打算照著歌曲的節奏跳舞，反而開始在腦海裡想像另一段旋律——這段旋律更加輕緩、溫柔，也更適合他此刻想跳的舞。他一手輕輕放在羅威娜背上，並握緊她的另一隻手。

羅威娜立刻猜出薩拉札的想法。「這可不是適合跳社交舞的樂曲。」她說，微微皺起眉頭，不過還是隨薩拉札擺好姿勢。當薩拉札踏出第一步時，她跟著往後退了一步，兩人在節奏明快的電吉他旋律下，慢悠悠地踏步、轉圈。

一名學員扭著腰在他們身旁勁舞，另兩名則在激動地跳上跳下。薩拉札必須承認，他們在迪斯可舞曲下跳社交舞的確很奇怪又顯眼。「我只是希望我們能至少遵守一下計劃，就算只是一小部分也行。」他說。

羅威娜的嘴角勾起一抹弧度。「我已經記不清自營隊開始以來，我們到底偏離計畫多少次了。」她笑著說，「但是，我開始覺得遠離計畫不一定是壞事。」

薩拉札張嘴想要反駁，他想說這場晚會本該不是這樣的——在他們預想中，高錐客本該在夕暮中發表營隊結束的演說，而孩子們會在漸暗的天色下優雅地跳交際舞。當他們跳累時，海加會教他們如何用營火烤棉花糖來吃。可是，耳邊傳來的嬉鬧聲將他的話語奪走，他掃視了一下草地，看著一張張滴著汗珠、掛著大大笑容的臉龐。

他想起一年前，他們剛相遇時說過的話。

_當高錐客第一次邀他參加這場酒會時，薩拉札拒絕了。_

_畢竟，這是高錐客要跟童年玩伴重聚的會面，薩拉札可沒興趣聽他們講古。只是，高錐客堅持得很，硬是要拉著薩拉札參加，說他們肯定會處得來。薩拉札足夠了解好友，看得出高錐客的邀約是因為緊張而想找人陪伴。最後，他選擇參加的原因有部分也是想見見這位能讓高錐客‧葛來分多如此緊張的「**童年玩伴**」。_

_沒想到這位童年玩伴也帶了一位朋友，而與他們三人喝到深夜更是薩拉札想也想不到的事情，畢竟與陌生人相處從不是他的強項。可是當他們發現彼此對於政府的死板都有所怨言時，火花在四人之間亮起，而隨著時間流逝，零星的火花變成熊熊烈焰。很明顯地，他們都想要改變這個世界。_

_而羅威娜對於如何改變世界有個想法，只是單憑她一人還實現不了。_

_「要改變很簡單，**教育**。我們必須確保我們的下一代有足夠的智識，這樣改變才能發生。」羅威娜的聲音沒有因為威士忌而變得模糊，她的邏輯如酒會剛開始時那樣清晰，酒精反而更增加了她的魄力。「我只希望能補足國家教育缺乏的那些部份——教育孩子們的好奇心、創造力。」_

_「還有探索能力！」高錐客補充，雖然他已經醉到得一直手撐著頭，卻還是堅持要發表意見。「學生們該去看看世界不同的角落，這樣他們才能學會尊重這片土地。」_

_「**快樂的**教育。」海加插嘴，她的眼神閃閃發亮。「教導他們知識固然重要，但我可不希望學生們對學習失去興趣。」_

_高錐客認同地點點頭，羅威娜此時卻看向坐在她斜對面的薩拉札，抬起一邊眉，等著他發表意見，又或許，在等著反駁他的想法。_

_「我認為教育得符合學生們的資質與背景，才能有最大的效益。」他開口。句子尚未說完，他已經能看到羅威娜眼神亮起，準備回嘴，不過薩拉札舉起手制止了她。他還沒說完呢。「不過，我得承認，**快樂的教育**，這點子還不賴。」他重複海加的詞彙，「既然我們都有各自的想法，或許將我們的理念結合會是最好的。」_

_「說得好！」高錐客一手搭上薩拉札的肩膀，說話時還打了個酒嗝。「而且你想想，我們擅長的領域都不同，如果能想個辦法——嗝——結合我們的長處，那麼——」他的話語到最後字全糊在一起，變成了酒醉的呢喃，沒人能聽清他在說些什麼。_

_羅威娜嘆了口氣。「這傢伙跟以前一樣，喝起來就忘了限度。」她抱怨，不過還是溫柔地為童年玩伴倒了杯水。「我猜，高錐客想的是，如果我們能辦個課程——或許是一個學院？我們就能發揮彼此的長處，以我們想要的方式教育學生。」_

_她的話像畫筆，在薩拉札的腦海中繪出一幅幅鮮豔動人的畫面。**如果我們能合作，或許——**_

_「你們說呢？」羅威娜問，眼神掃過在座的三個人，雖然她早已知道答案。_

他們在酒酣耳熟時迸出的瘋狂點子，在經過討論、爭吵，還有一年的醞釀後，最終成為了這次的暑期營隊。名為「霍格華茲」的營隊為期七天，在蘇格蘭高地舉辦，教師由他們四人擔任，並依據各自的專長為學員設計了一套課程。為了這個營隊，四人熬了好幾個夜，列了個縝密的計畫案。但營隊期間發生大大小小的意外，逼他們一次次偏離計劃案——嚴格來說，這並不是他們預想中的那個營隊，不過他們原先的目的還是達成了。

「_快樂的教育_，至少這一點是在計畫之上的。」他說。

羅威娜眨了眨眼，可是什麼也沒說。她繼續讓薩拉札領著舞，兩人的步伐一下前進、一下後退，不過羅威娜從沒踏錯過舞步。薩拉札等著羅威娜再次開口，可是當他迎上羅威娜的視線時，卻又覺得她在等著自己。

最後，他們在沈默中跳舞。

薩拉札只在大學時學過一點社交舞的基本舞步，不過他還記得，在跳舞時，雙方該保持著適當的距離。但是迪斯可樂曲的節奏過於強硬、擾人，主唱又一直飆著高音，尖銳的嗓音干擾薩拉札的舞步，他某次前進的步伐太大、後退的距離太短，便不小心離羅威娜近了些。

前進、後退，前進、後退。

舞曲的節奏愈來愈快，吵雜的音樂讓薩拉札亂了套，就這麼一點又一點地離羅威娜愈來愈近。

「我以為_**你**_很會跳舞，明明是你在開會時堅持要在結尾晚會跳交際舞的。」羅威娜在差點撞上薩拉札的胸膛時，皺著眉抱怨。她稍稍拉開距離，並引導了一下舞步，薩拉札這才再度找回跳舞的步調。

「還是你覺得高錐客的提議會更好？」薩拉札回嘴。羅威娜眉間的皺紋舒緩，變成一抹笑，高錐客對於晚會的想法是要去洞穴裡辦闖關活動，不過剛提出來就遭到另外三人的激烈反對。

「現在回想起來，我們有些想法太不切實際了。這次營隊能平安結束、沒有變成災難可以說是某種奇蹟。」她感慨地說。

草地中央爆出一陣驚呼聲，在舞曲正激昂的時候，高錐客抓起兩位小鬼轉圈圈，惹得他們驚叫連連。薩拉札本該對於這樣胡鬧的場景嗤之以鼻，畢竟他所期望的營隊該比這更有秩序、更優雅，可是他卻發現自己無法抑制上揚的嘴角，尤其他還看到海加被一位學生拉著表演翻筋斗，卻不小心摔了個跤。

「這次我們離災難只有一步之遙，但我想有了這次經驗，下一次我們能辦得更好。」薩拉札說話時眼神從沒離開在草地上打滾的海加還有高錐客，因此沒注意到羅威娜在聽到他的話時睜大了眼，原本在踏著舞步的腳忽然停下動作，差點讓薩拉札也跟著跌倒，好險他即時抓住羅威娜的手臂，穩住身子。

「搞什麼——」薩拉札驚呼，不過到了嘴邊的話在看到羅威娜的表情時又吞了回去。

一直以來，羅威娜的眼神總是自信又敏銳，像老鷹一樣，此刻薩拉札卻在裡面看到一絲猶疑。當她開口時，聲音很細，要不是薩拉札就站在她旁邊，肯定不會聽見。「**_下一次_？**」她呢喃，「我以為，呃，你不會想要......」

電吉他拉著長音，然後嘎然而止，第一首舞曲結束了，學生們一齊歡呼，興致勃勃地等待下一首歌。在曲子與曲子之間的停頓之中，羅威娜的聲音格外清脆響亮。

「我以為你是因為高錐客才加入的。」

薩拉札鬆開握著羅威娜的手，往後退了一步，手掌心消失的熱度出乎意料地讓他心煩。一絲涼風撫過他的臉頰，帶來夜晚的氣息。夕陽終究來了，可是薩拉札卻沒心思欣賞從山谷後方逐漸消逝的紅色落日。

下一首歌的前奏響起，一樣是熱情奔放的舞曲，多麽地不合時宜。

「我是因為高錐客才加入的沒錯。」他冷冷地說，伸手扶好因為跳舞而快從臉上滑落的墨鏡，「也因為海加。還有你。」

羅威娜眨了眨眼，愧疚從裡頭閃過，可是她還來不及道歉，高錐客便一把拉住她。

「喂！也太不公平了吧！你們兩人在這邊跳什麼怪舞，沒看到我們都犧牲了這麼多嗎？」他的頭髮裡沾滿了草，鮮綠色的草在紅髮之中格外明顯。

海加走到薩拉札身後，手搭上他的肩。她的濕髮貼在額頭上，臉頰上還沾了點泥土。雖然外表狼狽，海加依舊笑得開懷。「是啊，也該換你們去草地上熱舞了！」她在看到薩拉札的表情時遲疑了一下，但薩拉札悄悄地搖了搖頭。他在海加來得及詢問之前，快步走到草原中央。

青草的氣味盈滿鼻腔，清新的味道卻驅逐不了薩拉札心裡的烏雲。他身旁的孩子們對於老師的情緒渾然不覺，邊快樂地扭動身體，邊嘰嘰喳喳地聊天，有幾位學生在看到薩拉札時還開心地朝他揮手。於是，薩拉札逼自己專注於音樂上，他將注意力放在穩定的鼓聲上，適時地隨著音樂擺動身子、移動腳步，偶爾甚至會容許幾個小孩拉著他跳舞。

羅威娜的尖叫聲從草地另一邊傳來，伴隨著高錐客如雷般響亮的笑聲。

他忽然希望音樂能再大聲一點。

＊＊＊

薩拉札喝完瓶裡的啤酒，隨手將酒瓶放在草地上。

蘇格蘭高地綿延的山巒有著神奇的效果，似乎能將夕陽的色彩留在山谷中久一點。在日落了好幾個小時的此刻，天空依然帶著點夕陽的餘暉。從谷底開始，各種顏色互相堆疊，先是有一點點的紫色，接著是黃色與紅色，最後才是漆黑的夜。山谷後方深紫色的光穿過玻璃酒瓶，瓶身的影子因此不是全黑的，而帶著一點紫。

孩子們都已經睡了，周遭靜得可以，唯一的聲響來自躺在薩拉札身旁的高錐客。不敵酒精威力的他，披著一頭亂髮就這麼醉倒在草地上了。他的打呼聲恐怕能穿越夜空，傳到星子耳裡。

海加看著高錐客的睡相，笑了笑。「明明是他提議要在安頓好學員們後好好慶祝的，沒想到他居然連一瓶啤酒都喝不完。」

一旁的羅威娜漫不經心地點了點頭。「他從以前就喝不了酒，尤其這幾天又這麼累。」她說完拿起高錐客落下的啤酒，灌了一口，沒再說話。

以他們熟識的程度，沈默該是自然而舒緩的，而不是這樣沈悶到令人窒息，讓薩拉札根本無心欣賞日落。敏銳的海加當然察覺得到好友間怪異的氛圍，薩拉札能感受到她的視線在羅威娜還有他身上流轉，最後她起身，說要先去準備一下隔天回愛丁堡的事宜。

光著腳的她，走在柔軟的草地上幾近無聲，直到樂聲響起，薩拉札才意識到海加悄悄走上播音台了。

為了不吵醒學生們，海加刻意調低了音量，但薩拉札還是立刻認出了樂曲——這是他原本為晚會所選的歌曲，一首歌頌夏日的蘇格蘭民謠，緩慢又悠長的樂聲與暮色莫名相配。

羅威娜也注意到了音樂。

在夜裡，少了視覺的刺激，任何聲響都變得特別明顯。除了樂曲裡的風笛聲，薩拉札還能聽見羅威娜站起身時，衣物的摩擦聲，還有她走路時，鞋子踢到石子的聲音。當然，他也能聽出她步伐裡的猶豫。

羅威娜走到薩拉札面前，朝他伸出手。藉著僅剩的天光，薩拉札看到羅威娜的眼神如初見時那樣，像是邀請，又像是挑釁。

也許是因為天色太黑了，他覺得自己還看得到她眼底亟欲隱藏的脆弱。

他起身，握住她的手。

他們像幾個小時前那樣跳著舞，只是這次少了周圍的吵鬧聲。沒有了陽光，他們只能靠直覺踏著舞步。

前進、後退，前進、後退。

一開始，薩拉札放在羅威娜身上的手能感受到她衣服底下緊繃的肌肉，不過歌曲進行到中段，她逐漸放鬆了下來。這次，他們並沒有像之前一樣撞到一塊，樂曲悠緩的節奏讓他們找到適合的韻律，在樂聲裡慢舞。

「——對不起。」羅威娜在他們某次前進時低語，「我以為——不，**_我害怕_**我們的營隊沒有達成你的期望。」

_合適的教育。_其他三人的理念都達到了，唯獨薩拉札想親自選取學生背景這一點並沒有達成。他們剛開辦的營隊連招生都有困難，更別說是想要過濾學生背景了。

薩拉札領著羅威娜往旁邊踏了一步。「的確是沒有達到我的期望。」他答道，在看到羅威娜緊繃的神情時忍不住勾起嘴角。「因此我還想繼續嘗試。」

羅威娜稍微放鬆了一點。「跟我們一起？」

歌手唱出最後幾個字，風笛聲漸歇。薩拉札在樂曲結束時停下腳步，羅威娜卻還是往前進，幾乎就要鑽到薩拉札懷裡。她仰著頭，等著薩拉札的回覆。

「一起。」他輕聲回答。

自初識以來，薩拉札看過很多次羅威娜的笑臉，可不知道為什麼，他覺得這一次的笑容特別不一樣。也許是她眼裡閃著的光，或是她嘴邊的酒窩。他慶幸自己還握著羅威娜的手，否則他恐怕會忍不住去觸碰她的臉。

薩拉札還來不及記住她的笑，羅威娜又變為一臉困惑地看著他。「薩拉札，你怎麼還戴著太陽眼鏡？天早就黑了。」

經由羅威娜的提醒，薩拉札才意識到從午間開始就待在他鼻樑上的負擔。「我忘記摘了。」薩拉札咕噥，伸手將眼鏡摘下，好好地收到襯衫口袋中。

當他再次抬起頭時，世界亮了起來。

薩拉札花了幾秒才適應忽然亮起的視野。他彷彿取下了一層紗，色彩比之前更加鮮豔。他發現山谷間僅剩的餘暉其實是深紅色的，混著一點橘色，在他們上方，深藍色的夜威脅著要將餘暉全部吞噬——再過不久，黑夜就真的要到來了。

第二首歌響起，旋律輕快了些。

羅威娜在聽到前奏時拉了拉薩拉札的手。「我們再跳一首？」她問。

薩拉札幾乎就要拒絕了。他的直覺告訴他，他不該繼續跟她跳舞，又或者說，他從一開始就不該邀請羅威娜跳舞。他隱約認得內心的悸動，知道再繼續下去，他恐怕只會落得更深。何況，他看得出被高錐客好好藏在眼底的心意，他不想要讓摯友為難。

只是，薩拉札放不開手中的暖意，正如他摘下墨鏡後，便再也不想重回蒙著一層紗的世界一樣。

樂曲繼續，歌手唱起了第一句歌詞。一絲不耐爬上羅威娜的眉間，於是薩拉札握緊她的手，在羅威娜的帶領下，踏出第一步。

前進、後退，前進、後退。

他們踏著與之前一樣的舞步，而且他們現在默契更好，跳起舞來也更順暢。天愈來愈黑，不過薩拉札一點也不擔心自己踏錯舞步。

風笛的聲音與歌手的嗓音將樂曲推到高潮，羅威娜眼裡閃過調皮的光芒，她舉起兩人握著的手，示意薩拉札隨著音樂轉圈，而當薩拉札照做時，她笑彎了腰。

樂曲拖著音符結束，可是兩人絲毫沒有停下的意思。他們在樂曲間的停頓稍微休息，當下一首歌的前奏一出，他們握緊彼此的手，繼續跳舞。

薩拉札不知道海加在播音樂時，到底選了幾首歌曲，他希望她至少放了兩張專輯進去，三張更好。因為他忽然希望這一週再長一點，這一夜拖得更久一些，這樣他便能繼續跟羅威娜一首接著一首地跳著舞。

前進、後退，前進、後退。

前進、後退。

前進。  
****

**（FIN）**


End file.
